The Unknown Sister
by NeoMulder
Summary: This is a story where Jhon Winchester has a daughter but he gives her up. What happens when the Winchester boys find out? How different will it be? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Jhon Winchester handed the little baby girl over to the doctor's and left, going to continue hunting for the demon that had killed his wife. He didn't want his little mistake to cause any problems for his plans on revenge and it was the safest thing for her anyways so he didn't think much of it. The only thing he had that proved that she existed was a small entry in a journal of his. It read: Today I found out that I have a daughter, but I can't deal with it. Not after Mary. I have to continue the hunt. The only thing I can say for the girl is that her name is Cameron Katerine and whatever last name she gets stuck with. I wish I could tell the boys about her, but I don't want to admit it to them.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean Winchester told his brother over the payphone.

"What? How do you know?" Sam questioned in surprise.

"I've got his journal." Dean answered, his voice containing a hint of shock in it.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam commented also surprised though he would find in a moment that they were shocked for two completely different reasons.

It was a moment before Dean spoke again. "Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?" Sam queried.

Dean took a deep breath before he answered. "Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going. And..." He trailed off.

"And what, Dean?" Sam pressed in slight confusion.

"It says we have a sister." Dean answered. "Apparently her name is Cameron Katerine and he gave her away because he didn't want to admit to us that he had a daughter. That we had a sister."

Sam was quiet for a moment in shock. "What's the date that it was written?"

"1988." Dean answered. "So, she would be like sixteen or seventeen?"

"Yeah." Sam murmured. "Wow. Where are the coordinates to?"

"I'm not sure yet." Dean answered as they reverted back to the previous topic.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked, obviously depending on his brother to be able to help him understand.

"Sam?" Dean said softly when the sound of a loud screech sounded. "Sam!"

I flipped onto my back as I gave up on getting any sleep. The murders were really getting to me, espescially since I felt that I knew exactly why they were happening and worse I thought I knew who was doing it. I jolted up when I heard a loud crash from downstairs. Ryan was drunk again. Eventually he would come up here to get me. I shook my head and climbed out of bed grabbing some black jeans and pulling them on before pulling a black leather like hoody on over my black tanktop as I stepped into my white tennis shoes. I grabbed a duffel bag and started collecting the stuff I would need and shoving it into the bag before I yanked it closed and went over to open the window. I wasn't going to deal with this anymore. I wouldn't survive too much longer if I stayed here.

I threw my duffel bag out and onto the lawn before I climbed up onto the window sill and let myself drop, landing in a crouch. I scooped up the duffel bag and broke into a run, heading for Breckenridge Road to satisfy the overbearing feeling of having to go there for some reason.

I didn't stop running until I reached the road and I felt surprise when I saw a car parked in front of an old broken down house.

I felt dread fill me as I saw a women in the back of the car for a moment and then she was suddenly gone before she appeared in the front of the car. There was also a man in the car. He had short/long black hair and that was about all I could tell about him. The women looked familiar. I frowned as I saw her ove closer to the man and I realized why she looked familiar. It was Constance...but she was dead. She'd killed herself. I gasped and broke into a run towards the car, dropping the duffel bag I had. My long brown/black hair swung behind me.

"Constance!" I yelled and I her head snapped around to look at me as I stopped right behind the car. "Why are you doing this? Why are you killing people? It doesn't make sense."

I looked at the man as Constance disappeared again and the man looked back at me before he suddenly yelled in pain. I hurried around the side to where Constance had been and I saw that there were five holes that had been burned through the fabric of his shirt. It matched Constances fingers. I watched as she flickered in front of him, her hand going into his chest. I yanked the door open and climbed into the passenger seat, grabbing Constances hand and trying to pull it off of the unknown man. I jumped and instinctively curled up against the passenger's door as a gunshot rang out, it also startled Constance as it shattered the window.

"Get down!" The man who Constance had her hand in yelled at me. I followed his instructions and ducked below the seat as the man who had fired the gun continued to fire at Constance until she vanished.

I watched as the man in the drivers side managed to sit up and start the car. "I'm taking you home." I quickly climbed up so I was sitting in the seat as the man drove forward towards the house. I gasped in fear as he smashed into the side of the house. I gasped as I lurched forward and slammed into the dashboard before I fell back into the seat.

The man who had been shooting came running into the house and over to the driver's side. "Sam! Sam! You okay?"

"I think..." Sam said before he looked at me. "What about you?"

I stared at him in shock. "Are you insane?"

"Can you move?" The other man asked both of us.

"Yeah. Help me?" Sam asked. The other man reached through the window to help me and Sam out of the car. As soon as I was on my feet, I pulled away from him and turned when I saw Constance. She'd picked up a large framed photograph and looked at it.

"There you go." The man I didn't know the name of said as he helped Sam out of the car.

I watched as Constance looked over at the two men and glared before a bureau slammed against them, seemingly on it's own, slamming them against the car. She turned to me, but before she could do anything the lights flickered and she looked around, scared. I watched as water began pouring down the staircase. Constance walked over to it and I heard two children speak in chorus.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." They said. Constance looked distraught and the two kids were suddenly behind Constance, embracing her. I watched as Constance screamed and flickered before she and the two children melted into a puddle in a surge of energy before there was nothing left.

I heard the two guys shove the bureau away and then they walked over to where Constance and her children had disappeared.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." The man I still did not know the name of murmured.

I looked at him in slight surprise.

Sam nodded. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." The other one said, slapping Sam's injured chest before he walked away.

Sam laughed the pain away. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass." The other one said before he leaned over to look at the car. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" He twisted around to look at Sam. "I'll kill you."

Sam laughed.

"So she kills her kids and instead of facing them she takes her anger out on other people, by killing them?" I demanded in disbelief.

The two of them looked over at me before they looked at each other before Sam walked over to me.

"What are you doing here?" The one I didn't know asked me.

"I was running." I answered. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The stranger asked.

I shook my head. "It's obvious that you were hunting Constance whose a ghost and was killing people, but why?"

"That's not really your business." The stranger said.

"What's your name?" Sam asked me. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean."

"Cameron." I answered. "Cameron Katerine Smith."

The two of them stared at me in shock before Sam spoke. "Were by any chance born in 1988?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?" I questioned in surprise.

They looked at each other before Dean spoke. "We think you're our...sister."

I looked between them. "Why do you think that?"

"Come on, we'll tell you on the way to your house." Dean said as he climbed into his car and pulled out of the house.

I shook my head. "I'll be right back."

Sam nodded as he went over to the car and climbed into the passenger's side. I walked over to where I had dropped my duffel bag and picked it up before walking over to the car. I climbed into the backseat, throwing my bag beside me before I closed the door.

"Where exactly were you running to? Canada?" Dean asked, sarcastically. "Why'd you lie?"

"I didn't. I am running. I never said I was planning on going back." I answered as I buckled myself in.

"Wait, so you're running away from home?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Trust me. You would too. I'm going to get some sleep. Feel free to leave me, wherever."

I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep quickly. My dreams were the usual. Women being pinned to the ceiling and burning. In the nursery. I gasped as smoke filled my lungs and heat flashed against my skin.

I gasped as I jolted awake. What I saw shocked me. We were in front of a college and it was on fire. I watched as Sam was dragged out by Dean. He was screaming. I watched as Sam fell to his knees for a moment before he angrily got up and stormed over to the car going around to the back of the car as firetrucks and police officers arrived. I climbed out of the car and walked over to Sam as Dean came over I saw that Sam was looking at an arsenal of weapons and I felt my heart race for a moment as I looked at them.

"What's all that for?" I questioned.

"We hunt monsters, we need weapons." Dean explained and I felt myself calm down.

Sam tossed the shotgun he was messing with into the trunk. "We got work to do." He slammed it shut.

"We have to take Cameron home first." Dean said, looking at me before he went and got into the car.

"What?" I questioned as I got into the back and Sam got into the passengers side. "Why?"

"Because that's where you belong." Dean told me. I glared and sat back against the seat as he headed back for the town where I had spent most of my life. I was quiet the entire way except for when I told them where I lived.

When they pulled up into the driveway. I angrily climbed out of the car with my duffel bag and walked up to the front door, unlocking it and swinging the door open. The sight that greeted me wasn't what I had expected. There was a trail of blood on the floor. I walked into the house and followed the blood to the basement where I found Ryan. He was dead and had a series of cuts littering his body and crouched beside him was a man dressed all in black. I looked at the man as he slowly stood up, looking at me. He yanked the bloody knife he held out of Ryan's chest, twirling it before he lunged at me.

I screamed as I brought my arm up to shield myself with. The blade he held buried itself into my forearm and I cried out at the pain before I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could and quickly got to my feet, running out of the basement and towards the front door. I screamed as I was grabbed from behind and thrown into the staircase. I landed on my back and the man hovered over me. I could see he wore a mask, but I recognized him anyways.

"Leave me alone." I whimpered, tears starting to fall. "Please."

He spoke in a raspy voice. "This is the last time you escape me, Winchester." With that he lunged for me again, only to freeze as a shot rang out. He looked down at his knee, which was now oozing black, before he looked over at Dean who had shot him. He turned and headed for him just as Sam came out from behind Dean, also carrying a gun. When the man saw them he tilted his head before turning to me and snarling before he disappeared.

I looked at Sam and Dean in surprise before I forced myself to speak as they lowered their guns. "Ryan's dead. That's my adoptive father. And I think you're right about me being your sister."

"Here." Sam came over and helped me to my feet when he noticed my arm. "Come on."

He led me out to the car and helped me into the backseat before sliding in next to me and shutting the door as Dean grabbed a first aid kit and my duffel bag from inside. Dean handed Sam the first aid kit before he threw my bag into the passenger's side and climbed into the drivers side. Sam gently started bandaging my arm as Dean started the car and started driving for wherever we were going next.

"I'm sorry." I murmured though I wasn't sure why I was sorry yet, but it felt like Sam had just lost someone.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sam told me as he finished bandaging my arm. "Buckle up and get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

I nodded and wiped away my tears before I buckled in and leaned against the window, closing my eyes and surprisingly falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2: Wendigo Beginning

When I woke up I realized that we had been driving all night and at some point Sam had moved to the front seat. I stayed still as I listened to Dean and Sam speaking.

"Who do you think that was? In Cameron's house?" Sam asked. "And why do you think he was trying to kill her?"

"I don't know." Dean answered. "Maybe she'll be able to tell us that when she wakes up."

"I'm awake." I murmured, opening my eyes and sitting up. "I don't know what he was. He just pops up sometimes. I've managed to get away for the most part."

"For the most part?" Sam questioned, turning to look back at me.

"He almost got me about a year ago." I answered, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"What happened?" Dean inquired, glancing at me before looking back to the road.

I shook my head and stayed silent, not wanting to talk about it. "Where are we heading?"

"Blackwater Ridge." Sam answered. I looked up at him in slight alarm, but I quickly hid it.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Our Dad - well, your dad too - left us coordinates leading there, so maybe we'll find him there." Dean answered. "Then we can figure out why he left without his journal."

"Is that unusual?" I queried, tilting my head to the side and putting my legs down.

"Yeah. It has information on almost everything we've hunted before." Sam answered. "And it told us about you. Which makes it even more unusual since Dad didn't want us to know you existed."

"Oh." I murmured, looking away for a moment before looking at Sam. "What happened? At Stanford?"

Sam looked out the window as his mood suddenly changed. Dean glanced at him before looking back at me and back to the road. "Well, I suppose you deserve to know. A demon killed our mother when we were younger, which started all this hunting monsters stuff. Dad's been looking for the demon that killed her...and we're pretty sure that the same demon killed Sam's girlfriend."

"I'm sorry." I murmured with a sigh. "What makes you think it's the same demon?"

"Our mother was pinned to the roof and burned, so was Sam's girlfriend. Can't exactly be a coincidence." Dean explained.

I frowned. "Was your mother killed in Sam's nursery?"

"Yeah." Dean said, surprise in his voice before he pulled over sharply before turning to face me. "How'd you know about that?"

"I've been having dreams of women dying, in a nursery, pinned to the ceiling, and being burned." I answered softly. "My mother died when I was young as well. I remember it. I don't know why. I was only about a month old at the time. But, afterwards, when I was older and understood what had happened, I did some research on it. I found a few other similar cases and I guess it just stuck with me."

At this point Sam was looking back at me. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I replied. "It was sixteen years ago."

"And that's why you aren't overly freaked out about everything you've seen since you met us?" Dean asked. I nodded and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"You knew Constance's name." Sam commented.

"Yeah. I heard the story about what happened to her kids." I murmured. "And since I believed in things like that, when people started saying that there was a ghost on Breckenridge Road I went out to find her. I saw her a few times and actually spoke to her once. She kept saying she wanted to go home, but she couldn't. I called her Constance and she answered to it so I figured that that was actually her name and not just part of the story."

"Anything else we should know?" Dean inquired.

I shook my head. "Not that I can think of off the top of my head."

Dean nodded and turned back around, starting the car and driving again. I leaned back and peered out the window, messing with the bandage on my left arm. I frowned as I thought over what I had just learned. For some reason I stayed stuck on how my father had given me up and then kept me a secret. "Can I look at his journal?"

Sam looked back at me. "Sure. I guess." He handed it back to me and I accepted it before immediately flipping through the pages, looking for the entry he had that talked about me. I saw several things as I flipped through it. I saw entries about the Wendigo, Werewolves, Shapeshifters, and several other things. I stopped when I got to the journal entry that mentioned me. He only had five lines in the entry. He spoke about a girl named Mary which I was guessing was Sam and Dean's mother and he said he couldn't deal with me. And he didn't tell Sam and Dean about me because he didn't want to admit what he'd done.

So, I have quite a bit to look forward to, I thought sarcastically to myself as I closed the journal, knowing I wouldn't be able to focus on it any more.

"This Blackwater Ridge." Sam said after a moment of silence in which I had handed him the journal back.

"What about it?" Dean questioned, looking at Sam for a moment before looking back to the road.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam replied, putting the map down. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

I looked out the window when Dean parked next to a sign that said "Ranger Station Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest". I looked up at Sam and Dean when they climbed out of the car.

"Well, come on." Dean said, opening the side door for me. I was surprised but climbed out of the car and moved back as Dean closed the side and drivers side door. "We're going to go talk with these people. Maybe they can tell us more about this case."

"Wait, you're having Cameron hunt with us?" Sam asked, his voice full of surprise.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "She has nowhere else to go and it'll be better for her to learn about what we do, considering she already knows about some of this stuff. Would you prefer I just leave her in a hotel room, bored out of her mind and possibly in danger from the things we hunt?"

"No. You're right." Sam said, looking down before turning and heading for the Station.

I followed him, already knowing where I was going since Ryan had brought me here once. And left me in the woods as a practical joke. Well, it was nothing like that, I thought to myself.

As soon as we were inside, Sam went over to the 3D map of the national forest. "So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." He said, paying particular attention to the area labeled Blackwater Ridge. Dean was looking at the decoration in the room. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean said, seeming to have completely ignored what Sam had said. I looked over at him as Sam did. Dean was looking at a photo that was framed and was of a man standing behind a much larger bear. Sam walked over to Dean and I soon followed.

"And a dozen or so grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." Sam said as I stopped beside him.

"I remember this picture from the last time I was here." I murmured.

Sam and Dean looked at me.

"You've been here before?" Dean asked me.

I nodded. "It's related to what we were talking about earlier which I still don't want to talk about."

"You guys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" When a voice sounded from behind us, we spun around in surprise.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors at UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam said with a little laugh.

Dean grinned and raised a fist. "Recycle, man."

"Bull." The Ranger said, looking at me. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger-" Dean said and I looked over at him, seeing him check the Rangers name tag. "-Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" The Ranger told us and Dean shook his head. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean said and I frowned.

"That is putting it mildly." Wilkinson answered.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean suggested.

The Ranger eyed him and Dean rose his eyebrows.

"Alright." The Ranger told him before going to the desk.

"I'm gonna wait in the car." I told Sam and Dean before heading out.

A few minutes passed before Sam and Dean came out of the station. Dean was holding a piece of paper and was laughing.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" I heard Sam ask Dean. The windows were down so I could hear them perfectly.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam wondered and they both stopped on opposite sides of the Impala and I quickly climbed into the back.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean said, surprised and insistent.

There was a pause with quite a bit of tension in it before Sam spoke. "What?"

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean demanded.

"Since now." Sam answered before climbing into the car.

"Really?" Dean questioned before he climbed into the car as well. As Dean started driving I leaned back in the seat and drifted to sleep.

**(Sorry that there's no section breaks. I don't have what I need to put them in. This isn't the full episode I know, but I thought that I would post this because I haven't actually posted in a while, but thank you for the reviews. )**


	3. Chapter 3: Wendigo Continued

We pulled up to the address Dean had gotten and we climbed out going over to the door. I reached forward and knocked. We waited a moment before the door swung open, revealing a girl with brown eyes and brown hair.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Cameron, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean lied, not quite so smoothly. I frowned sure that I looked way too young to be a Park Ranger.

Haley hesitated. "Lemme see some ID."

Dean pulled out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' on it and he held it up against the screen. I felt slight panic run through me. This lie was definitely going to fall through. He introduced himself as Dean, but his ID said Samuel? You would have to be stupid to fall for that.

Haley looked at it, then at Dean, who smiled. After a moment of silence Haley opened the door. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Dean said. Apparently we were dealing with stupid, I thought.

The door swung open and I walked past Haley and into the house, waiting for Sam and Dean.

"That yours?" Haley asked, looking at the Impala.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Nice car." She said before she turned and led us into the kitchen where a boy about my age was sitting at the table on a laptop. I looked around at the bright colors with slight distaste.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam inquired. Haley came back into the room and I watched as she placed a bowl onto the table.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard

anything in over three days now." Haley explained.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam suggested.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." Haley added.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean suggested.

"He wouldn't do that." The guy at the table said and I looked over at him. He looked away and I looked back over at Haley who was setting more food on the table.

"Our parents are gone. It's just Tommy, Ben, and I." Haley told us. "We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Makes sense." I murmured, looking back over at Ben.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah." Haley said, going over to Ben who handed the laptop over. I walked over and watched as Haley pulled up the pictures. "That's Tommy." She said, pointing at him. Haley clicked twice and another picture came up, then the still frame opened the latest video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Tommy said, smiling before he stopped the video.

I frowned as I spotted something that looked like a shadow flitting across the screen behind Tommy, but it was gone so fast that I wasn't sure I had actually seen it.

"Well, we'll find your brother." Dean said and I looked up at him. "We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing."

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Haley told us. I looked at her. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know anything about what we might be up against.

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said and I sighed. He must be talking about his - our Dad. Although, I didn't know if I should consider him that. After all he had left me and hadn't even told Sam and Dean about me.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked Haley.

"Sure." She said and got to sending them.

Later, Sam and Dean led me into a bar and we sat down at a table. Well, this was different, I thought, looking around.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam said, opening Jhon's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

Sam pulled out a newspaper and showed Dean and I. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities all said it was a grizzly attack."

I read the title of the newspaper article. It read: GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS! UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'

Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]

I looked up as Sam pulled out his laptop. "And again in 1995 and again before that in 1936."

I moved closer to Sam as he opened up the video of Tommy on his computer. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam went through three frames of the video, one at a time. A shaadow crossed the screen.

"I thought I had imagined that." I murmured.

"Do it again." Dean said. Sam repeated the three frames.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Sam said.

I looked up in shock as Dean hit Sam. Sam looked up as well.

"Told you something weird was going on." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said, closing the laptop. "I got one more thing." Sam handed over another newspaper article. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean asked, looking at the article.

"Yeah. Mr. Shaw." Sam answered.

Dean set the article down and stood up. "Let's go pay him a visit then."

I stood up and headed for the door. "That name sounds familiar."

"Really?" Sam asked. "You know, whatever happened the last time you were here, what if it has to do with what's going on now?"

"Then I'll tell you. If it comes to that." I answered, opening the Impala's door and climbing in.

Sam and Dean climbed in and Dean threw a look at me. "You know, I understand not wanting to talk about certain things, but with things like this I think you should tell us. Espescially with what happened with that thing at your house. We can't help you, if we don't know what it is."

"Like I said, I'll tell you if it comes to that." I said before remaining silent.

Later Mr. Shaw spoke as he led us into his house. "Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—"

"Grizzly?" Sam interrupted. "That's what attacked them?"

Mr. Shaw nodded, looking at me for like the fiftieth time since we had arrived at his place.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked. There was a pause. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" There was another pause where Mr. Shaw refused to answer. "We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Mr. Shaw said as he sat down. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

I felt surprise when it suddenly clicked in my head who Mr. Shaw was and why he looked familiar. "It was you."

"You finally recognize me then, huh?" He said, looking up at me. "I wondered how long it would take. Although, to your credit you were half unconscious when we met."

"Thank you." I murmured with a small smile. "I've wanted to say that for a while now. Why did you help me back then? You had no reason to."

"Because I've been in a similar situation before and I couldn't leave you there to die." Mr. Shaw answered.

Sam sat down in front of Mr. Shaw. "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?"

Mr. Shaw was silent for a moment. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" I queried, my voice soft. Mr. Shaw nodded.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam inquired.

"It got inside our cabin." Mr. Shaw corrected with a sigh. "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Dragged them off into the night." Shaw said, shaking his head. "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since." He paused, his hands going to his collar. "It did leave me this, though." He opened his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon."

I stared at the scars, my blood running cold. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"Thank you and the same to you." Mr. Shaw said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"We should get going." Sam said. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Shaw."

Mr. Shaw didn't say anything as we turned and left, going back out to the car.

"So, you two know each other?" Dean asked as I buckled up.

"Not exactly. He's the one who carried me out of the woods the last time I was here." I answered. "I'll explain when we get to the hotel."

Later Sam, Dean and I walked down the corridor of rooms as they discussed things.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean said.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam commented and I sighed softly, looking around.

"Corporeal?" Dean teased. "Excuse me, professor."

"Shut up. So, what do you think?" Sam asked. I looked between the two of them.

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." Dean said. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest, rubbing my arms as I followed the two of them back out to the car.

Dean opened the trunk, then the box that was in there and I stared in shock at all the different weapons they had as Dean propped open the hood with a shotgun. He put some guns in a duffel bag.

Sam leaned forward. "We cannot let that Haley girl go out there."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked. "What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of some big scary monster?"

"Yeah." Sam said. I looked up at him. Did he actually think that would work? She would just think we were nuts and she would still go out there. So nothing would change except it would be harder to look after her because she wouldn't believe anything we said.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean said, picking up the duffel bag.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked, slamming the weapon's box shut and then the trunk. "Now we gotta babysit too?" Dean stared at Sam. "What?"

"Nothing." Dean said, throwing the duffel bag at Sam and walking off. I followed him into our motel room and Sam followed us. Dean went and sat on the bed as Sam set the duffel on the floor. "Okay. So, tell us."

I sighed and leaned against the wall as Sam went to sit by Dean. "Okay. I don't know where to start."

"Start from the beginning." Sam said, trying to be helpful.

"Okay." I slid down so I was sitting on the ground, my legs pulled up to my chest. "Ryan decided to take me on a road trip. It was rather sudden, but this is where he took me. He said that he wanted to make things right with me and he knew he hadn't been much of a father figure. He said he thought a road trip was the perfect way to go about it. I was stupid...and I believed him." I paused. "Everything seemed fine for the first few nights we were here, but on the fifth day he invited me to go on a hike through the woods with him. Normally I would never have said yes, but it had gotten to the point where I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. We set out at 3:30 and...everything was fine for about three hours. We even spoke without yelling for once. It felt like I was finally getting to have the father I had wanted for awhile." I sighed. "But then he said he needed to take care of something and he told me to wait there for him. I waited for about half an hour before I got worried and tried to find him. I don't know how far into the woods I was by then, but the sun had started to set. This didn't seem like a problem before because Ryan had everything we would need if we didn't get back before dark, but he'd taken that with him." I paused again, assessing there expressions. They calmly waited for me to continue. "I didn't really get scared until the growls started. At first I thought I was hearing things, but when they got louder I started running, just hoping that I was heading back towards civilization. After about fifteen minutes of running I stopped and listened. I didn't hear anything. No growls, no birds, not even any crickets. None of the sounds you would expect to hear." I sighed and leaned my head back. "I caught my breath and started walking again, knowing I shouldn't exhaust myself. I was fine for about ten minutes before..." I trailed off.

"Before what?" Sam pressed.

"Before he appeared." I murmured. "One minute I was standing there, alone. The next there was something crawling across the ground, towards me. It looked kind of human, but at the same time, I knew it wasn't. It's eyes were full of sadistic pleasure and it had this smile on it's face. The only thing that I can think to compare it to is the cheshire cat's smile, only with sharp teeth and blood running down his chin. I didn't stand around waiting for it to get close to me, I just turned about to run, but when I turned around it was there, standing in front of me." I went silent as I thought about the piercing yellowish-orange eyes that had seemed to stare into my soul. "I couldn't move as it lifted it's hand to carress my cheek. It's touch burned, but I couldn't make myself pull away." I sighed and pulled my legs closer to my chest, going silent.

"What happened next?" Dean asked, his voice gentle.

I sighed. "It pulled away and told me to run. So I did. After a little bit it appeared right in front of me and I fell back. I tried to get back up but it wouldn't let me and it bit me. After that I don't remember much. I remember that it was feeding, I guess is the word for it. It's mouth opened wider then should've been possible and it felt like something was crawling around inside of me."

"How'd you survive?" Sam asked, his face horrified.

"I don't know, but for some reason it stopped and it left. I managed to crawl for a bit, trying to get out of the woods, but I passed out from blood loss pretty quickly." I murmured. "I remember, waking up for a moment and someone was carrying me out of the woods. It was Mr. Shaw. I was twelve at the time. And I don't think that we're dealing with the same thing."

I sighed and buried my head in my knees, the fear I had felt that night resurfacing and the scar I had from it burning. "At least I hope we aren't."

Sam and Dean were quiet for a moment before Dean cleared his throat. "Well, we should, uh, get some sleep."

"I'll sleep on the couch." I murmured, lifting my head up and standing.

"No. You're the one who's injured." Sam said. "You take the bed. I'm gonna do some more research anyways."

I sighed. "You know it's not a good idea to drive yourself further when you're exhausted."

I didn't approve, but at the same time I was exhausted so I went over to the bed and crawled into it. "We can share if you want." I kicked off my shoes and closed my eyes. "If it's necessary."

Sam didn't respond and I soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Wendigo

I jerked awake as someone started shaking me, rather roughly.

"We have to go." Dean's voice said and I groggily opened my eyes to see him sitting on the bed next to me. "Wakey, wakey."

I sighed and shoved his hand away. "I'm getting up. Don't do that again."

I rolled out of bed, grabbing my bag and going into the bathroom to change. I dressed in dark blue jeans, white sneakers, and a black T-shirt with a v-neck. I tied a red hoody around my waist before brushing through my hair and going out to Sam and Dean who already had everything they thought we'd need. I followed the two of them out to the Impala and climbed in the back, brushing my hair out of my face.

It wasn't that long until we were pulling up in front of Haley, Ben, and another Ranger who I recognized as Roy. Haley shook her head as we climbed out of the car, Sam going around to pull the duffel bag out of the trunk.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean questioned, looking at them as Sam came around, the duffel slung over his shoulder.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley inquired of us. I rolled my eyes. What else would we be talking about?

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked, though he looked at me with recognition.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley answered. Just another reason I didn't like our cover story.

Sam headed past all of us.

"You're rangers?" Roy asked us, looking at me in particular.

"That's right." Dean answered and I looked at him, following Sam.

Roy reached out and grabbed my arm. "And you're saying she's a ranger?"

"Yes." I answered, glaring at him. "It was specially worked out."

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley was asking Dean.

Dean looked down at himself. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Roy said, letting go of my arm.

Sam turned back.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean said, heading past Sam.

We hiked for hours through the woods, Sam and me at the rear as Roy lead everyone. Dean seemed very intent on mocking our temporary guide. I said temporary because I knew that once the creepy stuff started he probably wouldn't know how to deal with it any more then I did at the moment. I was more or less an apprentice.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean was saying as I tuned into his conversation with the hunter. Sam and I looked on as Roy grabbed Dean, who spoke calmly. "Whatcha doing, Roy?"

Roy picked up a stick and poked the ground and I jumped as a bear trap was triggered and I realized that Dean had almost stepped in it. Haley seemed annoyed.

"You should watch where you're stepping..." Roy said, mockingly. "...Ranger." He dropped the stick and retook the lead.

"It's a bear trap." Dean said, stating the obvious before we continued on.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. And she's at most sixteen years old. You're not rangers." Haley said, catching up to Dean and grabbing his arms. "So who the hell are you?"

I watched as Ben went past Haley and Dean. I looked at Dean and his expression indicated that Sam and I should continue on by. I followed Sam as he obeyed.

"So.." I said, looking up at Sam, trying to start conversation. "...how are you dealing with the bombshell I dropped on you guys last night?"

"I think a better question would be how are you dealing with being back here after what happened?" Sam murmured.

"I'm fine." I said, looking around at the trees. They seemed ominous though that was probably just my head playing with me. "I've moved on."

Sam didn't seem to believe me, but he let it drop and I smiled at him before pushing ahead.

**(Sorry that this chapter is so short. I hit a case of writer's block, but I wanted to post something for those of you who have reviewed and read my story. I don't own anything except Cameron. And it took me so long to update because I'm in the middle of finals and I wanted to make what I did post sound good. So please bear with me and review.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Later Roy was still leading the way, followed by the rest of us. We hadn't spoken much for about an hour and the deeper into the woods we got the more I thought about what had happened here so long ago. I'd thought I'd come to grips with it, but I guess not.

I jumped slightly when Roy broke the silence. "This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

I watched as Sam headed past Roy, looking around. "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulled out a GPS. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean walked over to Sam after a short moment. "You hear that?"

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam said, motioning me over. I nodded and walked over to them, looking around.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said, hoisting his gun up on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." I protested, actually slightly worried.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy said, waving his gun before he pushed between Sam, Dean, and I in order to retake the lead.

Dean turned to the rest of us as Haley and Ben caught up with us. "All right, everybody stays together. Let's go."

I fell into step with Ben as we followed Roy. Waiting to see if he would say anything, I soon found myself standing in the campsite they had supposedly gone to. Sam, Dean, Haley, and Ben went to go look around the rocks.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy's voice sounded out and I watched as Haley took off before I quickly followed her. We came to a halt when we saw all of the tents torn and bloody with all of the campers supplies scattered.

"Oh my God." Haley said, her voice completely horrified. I walked over to the nearest tent and started looking around it.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said and I quickly tuned him out as I continued studdying the area around the tent before I lifted up the tarp, moving it out of the way.

Once I was done examining around the tent I moved a bit further out, looking intently at the ground. "This definitely wasn't a grizzly, Roy."

"What makes you think you know better then I do?" He asked, his tone surprisingly not rude, but rather curious.

"There's no tracks. Not a single one and this blood is fresh, not enough time for something to come stomping around here and destroying the prints." I said, pointing at the ground. "It wasn't a grizzly."

"Sam! Cameron!" Dean called and me and Sam quickly went over to him. As Sam crouched next to Dean I heard the distinct sound of a twig snapping.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean said and him and Sam stood up. I frowned and looked at the drag marks as Dean continued speaking. "I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog."

"There's a logical explanation for the tracks disappearing." I said, looking up at the tree tops for a moment and then looking back at the tracks. "It could've taken to the trees, though that's one hell of a jump."

"Nice work." Dean said before the three of us headed back to the camp. Haley had picked up Tommy's bloody phone and started to cry, turning the phone over. The back was open, the batteries missing.

I watched Dean as he walked over to her before I started looking at the ground again. I jumped as an unfamiliar voice echoed through the forest. "Help! Help!"

Roy quickly took the lead as we all headed to the aid of whoever was shouting. Something told me that this wasn't the smart thing to do, but I didn't want to stay by myself at the camp.

"Help! Somebody!" The voice called again as we all sped to a stop. I moved closer towards Sam and Dean. There was no one here.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked, looking around in every direction.

We listened for a moment, but the voice didn't start up again.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam said and we all turned, walking back to the camp, but when we got there all of the supplies we had brought were gone. We had left them when we had gone to find who had been calling out.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed, throwing her hands up. I didn't think I liked her that much.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy said, annoyance in his tone as he walked to the center of the campsite.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley demanded of Roy.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear." Roy said, his tone full of anger. I shrunk back from it. He wasn't yelling, but he wasn't completely not angry either.

Sam grabbed my arm gently and led me over to Dean. "I need to speak with you. In private." We headed a little ways from the rest of the group and then Sam released my arm. "Good. Let me see Dad's journal."

I glanced at the book as Dean handed it open. "What are you thinking?"

Sam opened the book, flipping through the pages untill he found a particular one. I glanced at it. It was the one that I had read a little from earlier. It was about the Wendigo.

"All right, check that out." Sam said, pointing at a First Nations-style drawing of the figure.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean said in disbelief. Frowing I leaned over Sam's shoulder and started reading the passage more thoroughly.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam said, forcing Dean to realistically examine the facts.

"He's right." I said, looking up at Dean. "The facts are all there. It would be able to climb the trees, it would be strong enough to carry the bodies, like Sam said before the claws, the mimicking, it's smart, it's a hunter, it all adds up."

"Great." Dean said, pulling out his pistol. "Well then this is useless."

Sam handed Dean our father's journal and headed past him, stopping for a moment. "We gotta get these people to safety." With that Sam headed back over to the group and I quickly followed him. Sam stopped and began addressing all of them. "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated."

"What?" Haley demanded angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy told uswith a condescending tone.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." It was obvious that Sam was getting quite irritated with Roy's attitude as was I.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy said, his tone rising and I found myself fighting not to cower behind Dean.

"Relax." Dean said to both Sam and Roy, who didn't listen.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam nearly growled in anger.

Roy seemed to get really angry at this and walked right up so that he was in Sam's space. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

I felt alarm run through me. That was definitely going to hit a nerve.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam snapped, looking about ready to start throwing punches though to his credit he kept his cool. More or less.

Roy laughed in his face. "You know you're crazy, right?"

Well, he obviously held himself in high standards, I thought as I moved to get in between the two of them.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" Sam was cut off as Dean pushed Sam away from Roy.

"We don't have time for this." I said, looking between Roy and Sam. "We can't be arguing right now. Look, whatever this thing..." I looked over at Roy. "...or person is, it's only going to benefit if we're at each others throats like this. We're only seperating ourselves. We might as well serve ourselves on a platter."

"Chill out." Dean said, looking at Sam.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Cameron's right. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Haley said and her words were followed by a long pause.

A long pause.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean said, looking at all of us.

"How?" Haley asked, uncrossing her arms.

"First, you need to know what it is." Dean said before looking around. "It's going to get dark soon. Let's make a fire and I'll explain as we go. Deal?"

Everyone nodded and I sighed, pulling out my pocket knife and going over to a tree to cut off some branches for the fire.

**(Okay so this one's a bit longer than the last. Hope you like it. And again please review. Thanks. :P )**


	6. Chapter 6:Wendigo End

Later after we had started the campfire, Sam and Dean started drawing symbols in the dirt around the campsite while Haley poked at the fire. "One more time, that's—"

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean told her, continuing with his drawing. Roy laughed, his gun over his shoulder and Dean rolled his eyes. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy."

Dean headed over towards Sam, who was at the edge of the campsite, and I followed him, not really wanting to be too far from at least one of my new brothers.

Dean waited a moment before he spoke. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean—" Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

There was a pause before Sam spoke. "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

I leaned against the tree beside Sam and listened as Dean spoke. "Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

Sam threw his hands up. "Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why." Dean said, walking around to Sam's front and holding up our father's journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shook his head. "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it." Dean told him, kneeling next to him.

Sam's expression became slightly vulnerable and his voice cracked in a few places as he spoke. "Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Dean tried to persuade him.

Sam looked down and then back up. "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

"Well for one, them." Dean said and I followed his gaze to look at Haley and Ben. "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." He paused. "I'll tell you what else helps." I looked back over at Dean. "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."

A twig snapped and I jumped. A moment later another unfamiliar voice called out as it had earlier. "Help me! Please!"

As Sam and Dean stood, Dean readying his gun, I moved slightly behind them. The Wendigo soon called out again. "Help!"

Sam pulled out a flashlight and shined it out into the dark, trying to find the creature.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean said, looking around for it.

Roy scoffed, though their was a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Inside the magic circle?"

"Help! Help me!" The Wendigo yelled out again. After a moment of silence, growling started up and I flinched, grabbing a fist of Sam's jacket as I stayed behind him and Dean. The growls seemed about five feet away from me.

Roy swung his gun around, aiming at where the sound had come from. "Okay, that's no grizzly."

"No kidding." I said, though my voice was quiet. I needed to get a hold of my self, but no matter how much I tried images of that night four years ago kept invading my mind and I found myself trembling.

I barely registered that Haley was speaking reassurances to Ben in the background. "It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise." As something rushed past Haley shrieked.

"It's here." Sam said as we all moved closer towards the fire.

I flinched as Roy shot at the rustling twice.

"I hit it!" Roy said before going to see what was hit.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yelled but Roy ignore him and Dean turned to Haley and Ben. "Don't move."

I didn't even wait and took off after Roy, frightened, but not letting myself think too much about it. Dean and Sam were right behind me.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy said as I broke into a small clearing where he had stopped. He turned to face me and the Wendigo reached down, snapping his neck and effectively killing him. I gasped and swallowed the screams that wanted to tear their way from my throat.

"Roy!" Dean called out from somewhere behind me. I hadn't realized that I'd lost them. "Cameron!"

My breaths became quicker as fear turned my ice cold and my legs seemed to gain a mind of their own as I was suddenly tearing back the way I'd come. I soon reached Sam and Dean and they took the inititave and we headed back to camp, making it just in time. The Wendigo's claws grazed the back of my neck, just as I reached the camp and I spun around to look back into the trees once I was safe inside the circle again. My hand flew to my neck as it started stinging.

"Roy?" Sam asked me as he came to stand beside me.

I shook my head at him and Dean pulled my hand away from my neck, checking the scratch. "It's not bad, just a graze. You got lucky."

Throughout the night, the Wendigo continued trying to draw us out or scare us. I stayed close to Sam as he settled by a hollow tree stump. "What's Dad's name?"

"Jhon." He answered, looking at me. "Are you sure you want to stay with us? It's always this dangerous, sometimes even more so."

"Yes, Sam. I'm sure. " I said, leaning against the stump. "Besides, I don't have anywhere else to go."

Sam was quiet and I soon found myself falling asleep.

I woke to Haley's voice. "I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real."

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said and I opened my eyes. Sam was going through Jhon's journal while Dean, Ben, and Haley were over by the tents talking.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't. But we're safe for now." Dean said, trying to be reassuring, but not lying at the same time.

"How do you know about this stuff?"

There was a pause in conversation as Dean considered this and I got to my feet, walking over to him.

"Kind of runs in the family." Dean finally said as Sam came over as well.

"Hey." Sam said and Haley stood. "So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam showed the page on the Wendigo in Jhon's journal to Haley and Ben. "'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'."

Dean looked to Ben and Haley. "They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley wondered, pulling Ben a little closer to her.

Dean picked a couple of things up off the ground as he explained. "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"It sounds exactly like that." I murmured and as the feeling of being watched creeped in, I tried not to be completely freaked out and paranoid.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam said, listing a few.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean added.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" I asked, confused.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean said, glancing at Sam before he looked back to Haley.

"Tell me." Haley demanded.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there." Dean said, his voice grim.

Haley took a deep breath. "And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—" Dean held up a can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle, and a white cloth he'd picked up. "We gotta torch the sucker. Let's get going."

With that Dean took the lead through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. Haley followed, then Ben, with me and Sam in the rear. As we walked we passed trees with bloody claw marks on them. It didn't make sense that there would be so many of them. Sam grabbed my elbow and led me up to where Dean was. "Dean."

"What is it?" Dean asked, looking at us before looking at the trees that Sam motioned too.

There were bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam said and growling sounded out again. Sam, Dean, and I whipped around to face the sound. There was more rustling. Blood dripped down on Haley's shirt from the tree that she was standing over and I stared at her in shock aas she looked up. When I followed her gaze I saw Roy's corpse though there was a gash on his arm. She leapt out of the way as his body fell out of the tree.

Dean examined Roy as Sam went over to Haley.

"You okay? You got it?" Sam asked Haley and she nodded.

"His neck's broke." Dean said as Sam helped Haley up. More growling started and I quickly spun around. "Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!"

I quickly did as Dean said and I soon found myself alone as I had gotten seperated from the group. I froze and started looking around. Sam and Ben must have fallen behind and Dean and Haley had just run faster then I had. As Haley's scream echoed throughout the trees I looked around, trying to locate the direction it was coming from. "Sam?! Dean?!"

There was no answer and as I heard more growls, my legs burst into movement again. I gasped as something suddenly jumped out in front of me. I had no doubt that this was the Wendigo. I turned to run, but it grabbed me and threw me into a tree. Pain shot through my back and I groaned as I hit the ground. As I tried to get up, the Wndigo came over and bashed my head into a rock. I was out cold.

When I felt someone smack me I jerked awake, only to wish I was still out cold when I saw who or rather what had smacked me. The Wendigo stood before me and as I stared he brought his clawed hand up to make a small incision on my cheek that wasn't really that deep. It leaned forward, licking the blood off my cheek and I shuddered. Why me?

I would have totally punched him in the face, but I was hanging my by wrists from the ceiling. I winced as he growled, looking down the tunnel we were in. My head was pounding though I did my best to ignore it. As the Wendigo looked away from me, I pulled my legs up to my chest and struck out, kicking him in the back. He snarled and spun around to face me, only to get kicked in the face. My luck didn't hold out and I soon found him up in my face. He stared at me for a moment before very slowly cutting a small bit of skin off of my arm and eating it. I cried out at the pain and then grimaced as it went into his mouth.

I was surprised when Dean's voice echoed down the tunnel. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good."

"Dean!" I called out, earning myself a backhanded slap across the face, which split my lip open and would most likely leave a bruise on my face, not to mention I already had a cut on my cheek.

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" Dean continued to yell. Why was he trying to draw it to himself? I asked myself as I pulled on the roped holding me. The Wendigo took no notice of me as it disappeared down the tunnel and out of sight.

I nearly cried out in victory as the ropes snapped and I landed in a crouch on the ground. Quickly slipping the ropes off my hands, which was way more difficult then it should have been due to the burning in all of my limbs, I headed down the tunnel after the Wendigo.

When I caught up to it, I saw that it had Sam, Haley, Ben, and Tom pressed into a dead end. I quickly threw a front snap kick at it's head and it crumpled under the force, but was soon back on it's feet and slashing at me with it's claws. I leapt back, dropping to the ground in a roll, knocking it's legs out from under it. Yes, this was probably a pretty stupid plan, one on one combat with a Wendigo, but hey, it was working for the moment. I rolled up to my feet, turning to face the Wendigo which was already on it's feet and throwing another slash at me. I wasn't actually sure how I was dodging it's hits, but at the moment, I didn't care as I back kicked him in the stomach and brought my elbow down at his back. It stumbled away from me, quickly recovering and rushing up to me. I tried to stop it's advance with a front kick, but it just grabbed my leg and stomach, picked me up and threw me against the wall of the tunnel. I groaned and landed on my stomach on the ground. I was sure that the Wendigo would have killed me if Dean hadn't arrived.

"Hey!" He yelled from behind the Wendigo, who turned to face him. Dean shot him in the stomach with a flare gun and the Wndigo soon went up in flames. "Not bad, huh?"

I rolled over onto my back and looked at Sam to see him grin before walking over with Dean to help pull me up to my feet.

"Ow." I groaned, leaning against Sam. "I hurt everywhere."

"How did you keep up with that thing?" Sam asked, his voice amazed.

"I don't know and I don't care." I said, pulling away. As I looked at the body of the Wendigo, I grimaced. "However, I did it, it worked and that's all that matters to me."

Later I watched from the Impala's hood as Sam, Dean, Haley, and Ben sold our cover story. After all, we couldn't tell them the truth. They were telling them that it had been a really large grizzly. I smiled humorlessly at the irony. It had taken us quite a while to hike out of there and it was now late at night.

My cheek, arm, and neck had already been dealt with and now I had nothing to do, but wait. Thankfully I wasn't waiting long as Sam and Dean ambled over to the Impala, sitting on the hood with me in between them.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said, looking straight ahead.

"Me too." Sam agreed, looking over at Dean.

I didn't say anything as the ambulance drove away, it's sirens on. Tom had been in pretty tough shape. He'd had more skin eaten off of him then I had.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asked, turning to look at him.

Sam smiled a little."Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving."

Dean smirked and tossed the keys to Sam before standing and going around to the passenger's side while Sam went to the driver's side. I heard the doors open, but remained seated as I looked out into the forest.

"Cameron?" Sam said, his voice holding a hint of concern. "You okay?"

I didn't move as I answered. "Yeah. Just thinking."

I slid off of the hood of the Impala and walked around to Sam, opening the side door as my brothers climbed into the car, slamming their doors, almost in sync. I looked out at the trees again as Sam started the car. I was surprised that I hadn't run into that thing again, perhaps it was dead. Though I wondered why it had run off in the first place. What could have scared something like that?

I shook my head and climbed into the car, slamming the door shut and buckling up before Sam pulled out onto the road and started driving away from the town. I felt a little better as we left it far behind us.

**(Hope you enjoy it. I might write a chapter on the bonding of the siblings, but not sure yet. Please continue to review and thanks for those who already have.)**


End file.
